


grand piano.

by kobusrain



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: At this rate, she could play for the stars.
Kudos: 5





	grand piano.

The sound of her piano resonated not only in the room, but within me.

Every time she played for the crowd, she had a serious look on her face. Focused on putting on a performance that they would like. I loved that side of her, but I love it even more when she would play just for herself. All alone in the music room, where a single grand piano stood. The look on her face changed from a serious look to a more serene, relaxed expression. 

Not one ounce of focus. Just relaxation. Moments like these are when she becomes one with music. She’s not forcing anyone to listen to her, nor is she worrying about putting on a perfect performance. As she played, she would have a sweet smile upon her face, clearly getting lost in her own world. I would sneak a peek whenever I heard her play, and more often than I’d really like, I’d get distracted by her piano playing that I stop everything just to hear her.

I came across the music room one day, and there she was once more. Playing a serenade to herself. It was a short song, not even two minutes at most, but the tune alone was enough to put me at ease. 

“At this rate, you could play for the stars.”

I blurted it out of the blue, but Honoka only laughed. I told her the same thing every time I listened to her, and she would react the same way each time I said it. However, Honoka’s next response was new. “I can’t do that yet. I don’t want to do that yet when I still have people here to play for.” 

In a way, it almost scared me to hear her say things like that. It was as if Honoka was hiding something from me that I did not know. Maybe she was just saying words, but everything she has been doing has been resonating within my heart louder than anything else. Not just her piano playing but her actions and words as well. It was like a bad premonition that now kept bothering me until I figured out what exactly it was that she was telling me. 

But Honoka was just a mystery. There was no way I’d figure it out.

She said nothing else and went back to her piano playing. This time, playing a more sombre theme. I decided to leave the room for the time being, though only watched her through the crack of the door. The expression she had remained unchanged -- getting lost in her own world with a soft look upon her face. I glanced at her face once more before I shut the door and left. 

With each step down the hallway and back into my room, the song got quieter and quieter. As I reached my room, the music completely stopped. As I shut my door, the music that resonated within me also stopped. All feeling I had was now lost, and in that moment I finally realized what Honoka had been trying to tell me the whole time. 

But it was already too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to post this because it was really just word vomit but I felt like it. Also, proof that I’m not dead.


End file.
